Just you
by sun young
Summary: seorang pemuda manis bernama sungmin yang sangat ingin mendapatkan cinta tulus dari orang yang sangat di cintainnya / KYUMIN / YAOI !


**Rate : T **

**Main cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun.**

**WARNING! YAOI! Typo bertebaran!**

**Disclaimer : saya hanya meminjam nama dari idol favorite saya, ini murni ff abal milik saya, heheu **

~~~~~KyuMin~~~~~~~~

Aku tahu rasa cinta yang ku miliki sangat tak berarti untuknya. Berada bersamanya saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Cho kyuhyun, namja yang sangat ku cintai. Sudah hampir tiga bulan kami menjalin hubungan. Yeah... sepasang kekasih.

ku beri tahu sedikit rahasia, hehe. Kyuhyun, yeah cho kyuhyun kekasihku sebenarnya tak mencitaiku. Mengapa aku berkata seperti itu? Karena memang seperti itulah adanya. Aku yang menyatakan cinta padanya, pada sosok kyuhyun yang tengah menggalau akibat sahabatnya-Ryeowook yang merangkap juga sebagai orang yang sangat di cintainya hingga saat ini.

Kyuhyun pengecut, hanya bisa diam ketika Ryeowook sudah menjadi kekasih dari kakak-ku sendiri, Yesung. Bodoh memang, hanya bisa memendam rasa bertahun-tahun lamanya. Jahat atau tidak, rasa bersyukur itu jelas ada di hatiku, lihatlah, aku bersama Kyuhyun sekarang, yeah... aku beruntung.

Saat ini, aku, kyuhyun, Ryeowook beserta kakak-ku, yesung, tengah berkumpul bersama seperti biasa di sebuah cafe langganan kami. kami duduk berhadapan dengan masing-masing pasangan. Hah... sangat terlihat sekali cinta yang kaka-ku berikan untuk ryeowook, dari cara menatapnya saja sudah terlihat, jelas saja... aku sangat iri! Berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang hanya diam saja menatap luar jendela cafe ini.

"Kyu, apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanyaku, kyuhyun hanya menatapku dengan malas dan menggeleng lesu. Aku tahu apa penyebabnya, Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang asik bercanda saat ini. Menyebalkan! apakah aku harus mengusir mereka berdua dulu dari sini agar kyuhyun sebentar saja memperhatikan-ku?! Hahhh... aku jadi ingin menangis rasanya.

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berhasil mengundang perhatian kedua sejoli itu.

"Ayo, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Ucap kyuhyun begitu saja sembari menatapku.

"Eh?"

Aku yang memang kaget, di kagetkan lagi dengan tindakan kyuhyun yang menarik tanganku dan sedikit menyeretku untuk mengimbangi jalanya, kami sudah berada di luar cafe meninggalkan sejoli itu tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu.

"k-kyu, tunggu sebentar, tali sepatuku lepas." Seperti tak mendengarku kyuhyun terus berjalan dengan cepat, aku harus membenarkan tali sepatuku, kalau tidak aku pasti akan menginjaknya dan terjatuh.

"kyu, tu-tunggu, ahh!"

terjadilah, aku terjatuh, lututku berdarah, karena saat ini aku hanya menggunakan celana jins pendek selutut. Aish... perih sekali. Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan hanya memperhatikan-ku yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Sesekali aku melirik pada kyuhyun yang tetap hanya diam di depanku. Biarlah, aku sudah tidak tahan, aku menangis, terisak sembari menahan perih di lutut dan juga hatiku.

"hiks,"

Aku yakin, mungkin saat ini kyuhyun tengah mencibirku atau bergumam bahwa aku adalah namja cengeng. Hiks, aku tak peduli! Ini sakit sekali.

"Naiklah."

"eh?"

Saat ini kyuhyun tengah berjongkok membelakangiku. Apakah kyuhyun serius? dia... ingin menggendongku?

"kyu? Hiks,"

"Naik atau tidak? Aku sedang kesal. Kalau tidak kau ku tinggalkan."

Mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, aku langsung beringsut naik. Sungguh... aku tidak percaya! Ini-i-ini romantis sekali! Dan... punggung kyuhyun... begitu hangat! hihi.

"kyu, eunggg... apakah eumm tidak berat?"

Kyuhyun masih terus berjalan sembari menggendongku, banyak pasang mata yang melihat kearah kami. ada yang tertawa, senyum-seyum, bahkan memotret kami. oh god, kurang kerjaan sekali mereka. Tapi biarlah, yang penting saat ini aku senang sekali! Haha.

"Lumayan."

eh? Apa tadi?

"a-apa?

"kau lumayan berat, haha."

Aku tertegun, sungguh! Ini bukan karena kyuhyun mengataiku berat, tapi... kalian tadi lihat? Kyuhyun tertawa! Dan itu karena ku! Ahhhhhh betapa bahagianya aku hari ini! Meskipun terdengar samar dan tak terlihat langsung olehku, itu cukup untukku. Ohhh hidup ini indah, sejenak aku dapat melupakan kejadian di cafe tadi hehe.

kyuhyun men-stop taxi yang lewat di hadapan kami, kyuhyun menurunkanku dan membantuku menaiki taxi. Ku kira kyuhyun akan ikut bersamaku, ternyata dia tak ikut. Hanya mengatakan pada supir untuk mengantarku sampai tempat tujuan. Hahhhh

"Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "ya, tidak apa-apa."jawabku.

kyuhyun sangat tampan! Meskipun moment ini tak berlangsung lama, tapi aku tetap senang. Hehe, terimakasih tali sepatu.

~~~~~~~KyuMin~~~~~~~~~

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kebiasaan burukmu tak pernah hilang, min! Lihatlah, lututmu sampai luka seperti ini."

Entahlah, saat ini ceramahan leeteuk hyung-kakak tertuaku- terdengar seperti nyanyian merdu, dan saat ini juga, yang ku pikirkan hanya kyuhyun dan kyuhyun! Aku tak pernah bisa untuk berhenti memikirkannya, hari ini sungguh luar biasa! Seprtinya aku akan tidur dengan sangat nyenyak malam ini.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Kau mendengarku atau tidak!"

Ah, aku melupakan leeteuk hyung. Ohh tidak, kelihatannya leeteuk hyung benar-benar kesal.

"hehe, tadi memangnya kau bicara apa, hyung?"

Leeteuk hyung tampak terkejut, dan akhirnya... aku mendapatkan hadiah terindah darinya. Jitakan di kepala.

~~~~~~~kyumin~~~~~~~

Aku segera merobohkan diriku diatas ranjang kamarku. Huahhh di omeli leeteuk hyung ternyata banyak menyita tenaga. Aku sungguh lemas, telingaku sedikit sakit. Uhh, kurasa leeteuk hyung cocok menjadi penyanyi rock!

Ah! Malam ini aku ingin sekali menghubungi kyuhyun, aku ingin mengobrol dengannya. Tapi... mana berani aku, yang ada aku hanya akan diam ketika kyuhyun menjawab panggilan dariku nanti. Huhh aku kesal, baiklah, kuputuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada kyuhyun, hahhh semoga saja kyuhyun membalasnya.

Kuraih ponselku yang tergeletak manis di atas meja nampan samping ranjangku. Dengan perasaan gugup, aku mulai mengetik pesan yang sebentar lagi akan ku kirimkan padanya. Semogaaa semogaaaa.

**_To : Kyuhyunnie~_**

**_Hay, kyu._**

'Hay, kyu' huaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh aku bodoh sekali! kenapa aku mengirim pesan jelek seperti itu! Memangnya kyuhyun teman lama yang jarang ku jumpai? Aduh... ini semua karena gugup! Ahhh pasti kyuhyun takan membalas pesan dariku.

Aku hanya dapat menutup wajahku dengan bantal, aku malu sekali, pasti kyuhyun akan mengira bahwa aku orang bodoh.

DRTTTTTTT DRTTTT

Eh? Ponselku bergetar, dengan cepat aku meraih dan melihat pada layarnya. 1 message. Ohhhh tidakkkk apakah dari kyuhyun?! Aku gugup membukannya, balasann apa ini? Haduhh aku benar-benar gugup! Ku buka dengan perlahan dan...

**_From : yesung hyung_**

**_Min, aku sedang ada di toko ice cream, kau mau tidak?_**

Hahhh ternyata yesung hyung, ku kira... aish! Sudah pasti kyuhyun takan membalas pesan dariku!

**_To: yesung hyung_**

**_Bawakan aku! Yang banyak! Aku ingin sekali makan ice cream yang banyak malam ini!_**

Ku simpan ponselku di atas meja nampan, sepertinya besok-besok aku akan sangat malu jika bertemu kyuhyun. Sial! Ku kira hari ini aku akan tidur nyenyak. Tapi ternyata... hahhhhhhhhhh dasar lee sungmin bodoh!

**_Dan hanbonman nareul saranghaejwoyoGeudaeneun irheulge hanado objjyo  
Geujuh hansoonganman nareul saenggakhaebwayo Geugotppoonieyo... Gyuhwoo geu juhngdojyo-JUST YOU-SJ,KRY._**

Ponsel sungmin berdering pertanda ada panggilan masuk, dengan malas sungmin meraihnya dan menerima panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat siapa nama pemanggil, yang jelas sungmin yakin, ini adalah yesung hyung.

"ada apa hyung? Sudah ku katakan aku mau! Kau beli saja, ish..."

"**_Sungmin?"_**

DEGG

i-ini, bukan suara yesung hyung. I-inikan... suara milik...

"K-kyu?"

TBC

Aduh heheu maaf maaf kalau banyak Typo. Sun galau nih galau, kyumin pisah ranjang masa u,u


End file.
